User talk:Toraen/Archive 3
Hooray He left this on my userpage. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 10:13, 10 November 2009 (UTC) :Lulz :o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Haha and look at his userpage. You really are a superawesome guy. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 10:49, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::And all I did was help him with his sig and steal his sandbox template for the good of PvX. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 10:55, 10 November 2009 (UTC) ::::You spent an hour doing it. Shit. my bad for feeling appreciation. | -- 'DarkMugen' 12:23, 10 November 2009 (UTC) 12:23, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::We're just OCD's. All of us. Fixing a sig isn't much ;o Toraen is mucho helpful though. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::As am I. >.> | -- 'DarkMugen' 13:53, 10 November 2009 (UTC) :::::::Welcome to PvX! If it feels like you spend more time on talk pages and shining up your sig than you do contributing actual content or cleaning up pages, don't worry - that's how it works. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:02, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Looking for feedback On my edit here. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 00:31, 11 November 2009 (UTC) :Looks fine to me. Seems it would encourage people to actually use the sandbox format, which I like. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:38, 11 November 2009 ::I am fine with it, since my sandbox is full of win. --Frosty 00:45, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I think X is QQing over the lack of guides, but if anyone asks about those we could just link them. Or remove the costume brawl for them...since they only come around once a year. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:50, 11 November 2009 ::::Updated now because I have to go eat in ~6 minutes, and I doubt there's going to be much objection. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 00:55, 11 November 2009 (UTC) something you may find useful you might want to have a look at my monobook.js and see if you want to copy it across to yours. It adds an extra portlet on the left (like all the "navigation" stuff), and you can customise it to hvae whatever links you want, so you can get to said pages easily =). Just thought you might like to know =p. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 23:18, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Is it possible to move it below the toolbox portlet? I tried a couple things but I'm not all that experienced with the code for this. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:13, 12 November 2009 (UTC) ::just clear your cahce and it should be in the right place =p. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 01:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::'tis perfect. Thanks again. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:30, 12 November 2009 (UTC) Talkpage Fix mine please :<. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'03:57, 13 November 2009 (UTC)]] :Thank you. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'''04:00, 13 November 2009 (UTC)]] 04:00, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::No problem. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:00, 13 November 2009 (UTC) :::I'm curious, what did you do to fix it? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Deleted and restored the page. It fixes most weird bugs with wiki pages! [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:51, 13 November 2009 (UTC) :::::Figured ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Where? im in wilmington, or are you only here to study at UD? Gringo 06:12, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :I live in Middletown actually, but I'm currently on campus. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:10, 13 November 2009 (UTC) ::damn youre like a 20 minute drive for me. sexy party ! Gringo 21:38, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Can I come?! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:04, 13 November 2009 ::::how far to middletown delaware? Gringo 22:07, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Like....halfway across the country. Btw, Toraen thanks. I'm tired and need a break. If you have any problems, MSN me and if you want to upload it yourself let me know and I'll give you the password to the account. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:12, 13 November 2009 ::::::Erm, what is your MSN? I don't have it and your userpage doesn't seem to either. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 22:53, 13 November 2009 (UTC) People Am I on that list just so you have 1-click ban access? I can't think of any other possible reason, tbh. ··· Danny Pew '' 22:43, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :You are good with wiki-code. I will spam your talk if I need a page to look pretty. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 22:45, 13 November 2009 (UTC) ::Thats why he has me there XD | -- 'DarkMugen' 23:10, 13 November 2009 (UTC) :Of course not, if that were the case he'd have me on there too! 'Pimpstrong ' 02:49, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey, i'm there too. cant think of anything significant that i've done recently/at all, to deserve being on there! - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 04:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :You're popular. You're also our.. only? .. active BM, and you also make stuff happen on the occasion. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:42, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Meh, I'm not really active atm but there isn't much to do since we've not had any skill updates for 3 years. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 12:55, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Torean doesn't like me :< Misery Says Moo 15:00, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::I just changed to this layout. Sometimes I forget things. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:20, 14 November 2009 (UTC) :::::UPS those people are under "Useful"...looks like you missed something else got it right----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) What about me? D: 'Pimpstrong ' 23:32, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Suggestion Add this to your page?: '''Just in case' * * * * * * ^ ;o ··· Danny Pew '' 20:19, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I lol'd hysterically. I didn't expect to find me on that list. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The farming section Try working with one of the PvE people on that section. Namely, someone like Life Guardian or Lau. If you just don't want to do it, I'll trade you sections (I was going to do the PvE Teams section). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:19, 15 November 2009 :I'm not actually doing the farming section, just the running (which happens to overlap in the case of dungeon runs). Will do work with the PvE people though. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 22:30, 15 November 2009 (UTC) lol, changing your rating alot? :P saw you first changing to the same as mine, then the same as tahira :p 'Terran' 20:04, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah :P. I've actually run the build a bit and like it. Also, my previous ratings were quite wrong anyway. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 20:06, 16 November 2009 (UTC) I notice you've actually started to contribute on talk pages after becoming an admin. I'm so proud of you <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Have you noticed The amount of Perma builds there are. I mean they are all similar and slight variations of one another. Do we really NEED all the same build in different places? I thought there was a guide for perma's?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 01:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :For the dungeon builds, we do need separate pages (due to the usages). Same for the 600/Smite builds. We have a general build for using sliver armor with /E and degen with /Me, but not all builds fall under those two. A guide isn't too useful to someone looking for something that can solo farm UW, like Build:A/E UW Chaos Planes Farmer for example. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:15, 18 November 2009 (UTC) :To add to that, the first three skills (GoS or AE, DP, SF) don't make a full build, and we need pages that fill the remaining slots. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:17, 18 November 2009 (UTC) ::But grim, 4X sup runes, and prot spirit with heal breeze (mending) does? I just don't get it. 55 when it first came out was the same thing. You can make a perma ass (or team) for practically any PVE. I find all builds are becoming perma's----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 01:54, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::same with 600/SS. You don't see builds being made for every PVE area for 600's? So why have perma ass all over the place?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 01:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, could you link to which ones you think should be deleted? Remember, there's a very good reason you see SF so much: it's overpowered. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 02:12, 18 November 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes I know the build is great...works fantastic. Just don't want to look for a different assasin build and the only thing I see is perma's. I might be the only one who thinks it's a little over the top but I will go through them and start tagging them....you know the authors will be pissed.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 12:18, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::We do have a generic PvE sin build ;o jaggedfoxlolblossom. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:19, November 18, 2009 (UTC) What do you think?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:34, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :We decided to seperate out the different usages for perma for the same reason we did it for 600/smite. If you had to write all detailed usages and variants on a single page, that page would be pretty rediculous. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 13:15, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Did you even bother to click the link?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes I did, and I reiterate: when it comes to dungeons, they very often require a usage very specific to that area, and therefore have a seperate build. 'Too many SF builds' is far from a valid reason for changing this. When it comes to using the builds to farm in various locations throughout the game, the usage pretty much remains the same so they hould all be in a single article as, surprise surprise, the original article was. If you were looking for a build that wasn't a perma, may I direct you to the General Working builds catagory, instead of the farming section. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 19:10, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::So you are saying that it is alright to store the same builds? I am sure you understand that what I attempted to do is change the way we store the SAME build. I am not getting rid of anything nor am I putting it on the same page ''If you had to write all detailed usages and variants on a single page, that page would be pretty rediculous. That is why it is in a sub page with instructions on how to use the build that it is under. Surely you are able to see that is way is cleaner and more organized. I find it quite disturbing that we find a need to store the same build with different location in mind. Just so I am clear these are all THE SAME BUILD.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 12:27, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Where are you on the (PvP) builds? You keep jumping around so I have no idea where to jump in and help :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:59, 18 November 2009 :Sorry, I'm working through the Great PvP builds now (starting from E after this post). [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:01, 18 November 2009 (UTC) ::Meh, I want to finish the build packs. MSN me if you need help on this. I really want to get them done today. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:02, 18 November 2009 :::Go ahead and do that. I think I'll be able to handle this for now :) [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:03, 18 November 2009 (UTC) ::::For those who care, I finished with this. Although I probably missed a couple skills here and there. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 05:35, 19 November 2009 (UTC) You screwed the templates :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :What happened? The templates still show up, so are they not loading into GW correctly? If so, I'll have to talk to TOR again /sigh. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:27, 19 November 2009 Category for Codex Arenas? Since we're adding category for sandboxes, shouldn't we add one for Codex? 00:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, I was thinking that would just be in the sandboxes but it might be a good idea. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 00:04, 21 November 2009 (UTC) ::I hate tagging sandboxes D: --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 00:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::We won't be going into people's userspaces to tag them. Users get to volunteer their sandboxes to the category if they want everyone else to easily find them (like with the current Category:User Sandboxes). [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 00:28, 21 November 2009 (UTC) ::::Great. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 00:33, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I disapprove of this idea strongly. ··· Danny Pew '' 04:49, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :^ --TahiriVeila 08:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::It's of no harm, but I'm definitely not going to have any ugly templates in my userspace. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:12, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Just add the category and not the tag then. =\ 10:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Report a non-sense vote Hello I'm new to wiki so I'm not sure about the right way to do everything, including reporting a non-sense vote like the one I'm about to explain, if this is not the right place I'm sorry ^_^ In the Good Working PvE builds section there's a build called "Paragon's Fury" which has been voted 14 times, and in my opinion it deserves a place in the Great Working builds section. There is a zero-zero vote though that has no explanation, well it's "not an imbagon etc" made by PVX-Thunda, well there are others who in my opinion hasn't understood the point of the build but at least they've given reasons...more or less valuable. Is it possible to remove such unmotivated vote? because it's killing the build's average rating for no reason at all. Thx 4 the time :Could you please provide a link? It considerably eases his work. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:26, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Here's the link to the rating page of the build http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:P/W_Paragon%27s_Fury&action=rate -- :::I removed the ones that appeared to be more WELL reasons than reasons for voting low, I don't see a problem with the other votes. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 14:00, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::In the future, please follow the procedure in PvXwiki:Real Vetting#Vote Removal: ::::#Contact the voters in question (at your own peril; sometimes going to step 2 is a better idea) ::::#Post on the AN. ::::#Contact an Admin. ::::Also, please sign your comments on talk pages. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 15:20, 25 November 2009 (UTC) Thanks Appreciated your help about the subt tag. Very helpful, and I'll have to mess with it more soon as I have some time.--'-shmEk' (talk) 16:19, November 25, 2009 (UTC) "Nothing can ever stay fixed" Talking about GW or the skill icons? Or both? '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :I was referring to our skill icons, but it's not like GW is ever actually fixed either. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 07:38, 26 November 2009 (UTC) ::I'm trying to help with the skill icons. Lucas (TOR) is working on it, but he's hard to stay on top of. Hopefully he'll host the db on our site soon. GW....I can't help with. There's no fixing it. Btw, happy Thanksgiving :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:39, 26 November 2009 You missed Brandnew's ^ 'Pimpstrong ' 01:37, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Isn't this his 3rd revote? [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:39, 9 December 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. Ban him. 'Pimpstrong ' 01:40, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::: :< brandnew is the coolest guy ever. '···''' Danny Hates '' 02:08, 9 December 2009 (UTC) ::::ehem.. 'Pimpstrong ' 02:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh and it blocked me as well from my home IP.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Toraen. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Brandnew". The reason given for Brandnew's block is: "1RV on Shock Axe vote" Start of block: 20:44, December 8, 2009 Expiry of block: 20:40, December 9, 2009 Intended blockee: 99.237.43.195 You may contact Toraen or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 99.237.43.195, and the block ID is #7359. Please include all above details in any queries you make. Return to Build:W/E Shock Axe DAMN----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:43, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :D: --'-ChaosClause - ' 11:47, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :X, did we ever find out why that happens? Do you proxy or something? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:05, 9 December 2009 ::Nope it never happened again til now....nobody knows. I am damned for life----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:24, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::And you don't proxy? That's so weird. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:25, 9 December 2009 ::::I have a proxy at work but this works. At home there is no proxy and it gets blocked. I don't proxy with a 3rd party web server if that is what you are asking.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Essentially, yea. I'll talk to wikia and see if there's something we just don't know. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:30, 9 December 2009 ::::::What about making a new account? I still use the same IP's....ah whatever I don't know what is going on.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Toraen but I don't want blocks to be circumvented cause of my account. I would rather let them run there course. Misery should be on more....guess he is busy on GWW----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:42, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :The block was for 1 day anyway, and was almost up as it was. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 16:44, 9 December 2009 (UTC) :::::::X I'll check and see if making a new account would fix the problem, but I doubt it will. I'll do some hunting today. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:46, 9 December 2009 you follow me around, checking all my edits, and fixing the mistakes. i love it :D Gringo 02:57, December 14, 2009 (UTC) . ''"(Deletion log); 11:47 . . Toraen (Talk | contribs) deleted "List of silly hats" (content was: 'Next best thing.' (and the only contributor was 'Goodnight L A'))" That wasn't meant to be deleted :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AF0RG1V3_%26_F0RG3T&diff=1004645&oldid=1004644 Every post he makes is baiting. If he'd just shut up and/or stop being stupid, these things wouldn't drag out so long. ··· Danny Hates Snow 04:55, 16 December 2009 (UTC) hello mr toraen. i saw bans were lessened for the other three guys. i know i was trolling badly and baiting him a lot but i was bored and had a bad day :> id contact you on MSN but i dont have it. i promise ill behave again. can you lessen my ban a bit? i already served close to two days now. --angelus :PvX:ADMIN. They're all there. --'-©- (moo) '-- 18:57, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :You won't be unbanned because you vandalized jjberk's sig right after I told Thunda and Shadowsin to stop (they didn't continue after the warning, so their bans are only for 3 days. KJ just didn't see that I had warned them). This really doesn't help your case. Also, send an email next time. Even if I lessened your ban for the jjberks stuff, I'd have to extend it for your multiple proxying attempts. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]-Gifts Plz19px 19:16, 17 December 2009 (UTC) ::In his defense, he said that he didn't have any emails and he was stupid enough to not dig it up from somewhere, or just ask someone. ::And his comment was obviously a joke =/ --'-©- (moo) '-- 19:19, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::tbh, there's a decent chance he didn't see the warning prior to the vandalism. (or at least i'm assuming there is - i haven't bothered to check timestamps and posts.) but meh. i personally don't see the harm in trolling someone who is so easily trolled. being trolled is almost worse than trolling simply because by being trolled you're letting yourself overreact quite a bit. ··· Danny Hates Snow 00:19, 18 December 2009 (UTC) :::considering recent events i fully agree with the above ! - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 00:22, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Welcome banners Were discontinued due to the fact that they are retarded, impersonal, and for the most part spam. I would like to ask you to please stop using them if not for the above reason, then for the reason that the one you are currently using is the most mentally retarded of them all. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 03:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :I haven't used any welcome templates recently. The last time I used one was almost a month ago. The only thing I spam on new user talks now is . [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]-Gifts Plz19px 05:20, 23 December 2009 (UTC) :Grief more. I have a reason to stalk new users pages and there's only good out of it. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 09:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :: --[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X mas']] [[User_talk:Xtreme1ne|'Merry']] 11:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::A little practice, and you'll make a perfect troll <3 --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 11:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Didn't try to get a rise out of someone...just proving his point really.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X mas']] [[User_talk:Xtreme1ne|'Merry']] 12:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::My apologies Torean. Chaos fuck off. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 15:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Welcome templates are the coolest things since sliced cake imo. ··· Danny Hates Snow 07:02, 27 December 2009 (UTC) Guildless I feel like being in one that's at least slightly more active than the one I was in before my brief stay at AA. I don't really care which faction it is. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:33, 3 January 2010 (UTC) :Wait, you were in Anonymous Amateurs AA with me and Crow? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:35, 3 January 2010 ::See Crow's talk. It was less than a day :P. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:36, 3 January 2010 (UTC) :::Damn you. If I was ever active, we could have played together. Or sold gold cape invites together for 10e :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:38, 3 January 2010 ::::Oh, a luxon guild would be preferable right now, since I just JQ'd for Luxon. Also, I'll get to make full use of the Zos Shivros AFK. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 06:41, 4 January 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm guildless too, I demand to be offered to join whichever guild you decide to afk in. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 09:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I can invite both of you to Red Resign RR if you'd like. It is currently inhabited by a bot account and an smurf account. Strongest Luxon guild around tbh. ··· Danny So Cute 15:49, 4 January 2010 (UTC) :::::::I can't troll a dead userbase :o --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 19:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You should see GWW. Their last 50 contribs are spread out over about an hour, which never happens there. Not that ours is any better. Our last 50 are over the last 3 hours. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:39, 4 January 2010 :::::::::Btw, a skill update would change that. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:40, 4 January 2010 ::::::::::Yes, we need a skill update so that we can have more edits/hour than GWW! [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 19:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Not my point, but YES! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:50, 4 January 2010 ::::::::::::If I'd really bother, I could probably outnumber the contribs of the whole userbase of GWW, but that would be... very... boring. And I'd require the occasional responses, or I'll resort to even more randomness. But why? ;o --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 19:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Gwledig/Build:R/W Barrage Protector Hi should I make a new page for Gwledig/Build:R/W Barrage Protector as a build page (Build:R/W Barrage Protector) it was in a page called this earlier today but someone copied it to my own space and put a forwarder in the real page to the user page. I guess I could try moving the content from the user page to the real 'Build:' page? thanks Gwledig -- 23:42, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I took care of it for you, Gwledig. The build may get trashed though, and if it does you can always move it to your namespace (where it was just moved from). I recommend you take some time to look over the policies and guidelines here, as you seem unfamiliar with wikis. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:46, 6 January 2010 ::You are too fast KJ :( [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:47, 6 January 2010 (UTC) :::I'm a sneaking fucking ninja :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:48, 6 January 2010 ::::why? I get banned cause of some morron not reading properly and now youu take a shit guide about barrage and weapon swap to try and give the guy a positive experience? you should of placed the well tag on it.[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::You broke NPA, so you got banned. Stop complaining about it (it was 2 hours ffs). This has nothing to do with your ban, and users are allowed to post builds to the buildspace. Also, can't place well tags on stubs. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 00:57, 7 January 2010 (UTC) ::::::1st I wasn't complaining. 2nd I know how things work. I was trying to prevent the drama that will unfold on this user since he did do a lot of work on it. Try giving me some credit of good faith. but since it got moved I will not help anymore on this ....cough...build.[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 01:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::X, most of us were starting to like you. Trolling will quickly change that :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:14, 7 January 2010 ::::::::I am trying to help. I understand now that I have failed and will refrain from helping new users and let the drama rise.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::qq ··· Danny So Cute 18:35, 7 January 2010 (UTC)